The Education and Information Core is a joint venture between our ADRC and Alzheimer's of Central Alabama (ACA; our non-profit caregiving group). The Specific Aims of this Core are: 1) To enhance the knowledge about AD in paraprofessionals and physicians in urban and rural Alabama. To operationalize this Specific Aim this Core will provide up to date knowledge on AD to the many groups who conduct conferences on AD. In addition, our annual CME conference will be continued with every other one done in conjunction with our Roybal Center to help bring research about AD and aging to the real world of healthcare providers. 2) To provide information to the general and lay community about AD, and in particular the African American (AA) community. This will be accomplished through a free speakers bureau, caregivers' newsletter, packets of information on AD, attending health fairs and providing two workshops in Birmingham's largest AA church. 3) To provide specific targeted information to caregivers ACA and the ADRC are working with the Alabama Cares Program, to enhance caregivers' knowledge and mastery of caring for their loved one and to disseminate information about this to the aging network and the Alabama Gerontological Society. 4) To enhance the visibility of the ADRC by specifically disseminating information about research, both clinical and basic science, conducted by our ADRC faculty.